Triple Fusion Star
by Exotos135
Summary: AU where all mewmans are fusions, and Star herself is a triple fusion.


Hello everyone! Star Butterfly here, only not the one you're more familiar with.

You see, I'm a triple fusion.

Now, before your minds blow up, let me tell you how I was created.

.

It was a particularly...meh day at echo creek academy: the students were talking, the faculty were who-knows-where, and a particular student was looking for a locker to lean against.

This student was named Marco Diaz, and it was just about the time for his crush, Jackie Lynn-Thomas, to ride past a certain spot in her skateboard. However, once his way to the locker, Marco came across another student: Janna, who stopped him on his track and started bugging him.

"Hey, Diaz!" she greeted, earning an unwelcomed stare from Marco. "How's it going?"

"What do you want, Janna?" Marco asked, crossing his arms.

"I just wanna see how you're doing." Marco wasn't fooled by Janna's statement. "And maybe freak you out like usual."

"Not now, I don't have time for you and your shenanigans!"

With that said, Marco pushed Janna aside...and crashed right into another girl, Leah, which caused her to drop all her books. Marco, being the gentleman he is, helped her get her books and her back up.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Marco asked as he dusted Leah.

"Yeah, thanks." Leah answered with a smile.

"Good, I gotta go do something quick, so we'll talk later, okay?"

Leah just nodded and Marco continued to go on his way as Leah went to Janna and the duo walked away. Eventually, Marco found a locker and leaned against it as my third and most important component, Jackie Lynn-Thomas, rode her skateboard past him and greeted him like usual. The guy soon relaxed afterwards, but as he resumed with his daily day, Jackie turned back to look at him with a smile.

And this was the moment before I was born: Janna and Leah walked in the same path as Jackie was driving.

And, soon enough, the trio crashed, and boom, a mushroom cloud made of rainbows and explosions appeared, and from there the three girls combined into yours truly!

Granted, when I was first formed, I didn't have my usual outfit. Instead, I had an odd amalgamation of Jackie, Leah and Janna's clothing. Not only that, I was utterly confused as to where I was, and can you blame me? I was basically a newborn back then.

Luckily, I wasn't left alone for long, since Marco soon came to my aid.

"Name's Marco." he told me as he slowly helped me get up. "What's yours?"

The guy just asked me my name, despite the fact that I came into existence not too long ago.

If that's not being smooth...then I think that was not being smart.

"Um...Um... I don't know?" was my answer.

"Well, how about I give you a name for now?" Marco suggested. "How about Star? Do you like that name?"

I didn't really know what to say, so I simply nodded.

"Good, I'm glad you like it." Marco brushed my hair and gave me a trustworthy smile as he told me, "Listen, Star, I'm a bit busy at the moment, but would you like to hang out after school?"

Again, all I did was nod. And blush.

Marco smiled wider. "Cool, see ya around."

With his mind spoken, Marco continued on his way and waved me goodbye as returned the waving.

Soon after he left, I realized something and, with the voices of all my components, I shrieked "What just happened?!" before glowing and exploding back into my component girls, who soon got back up and looked at each other with shock.

"Did we just-" Jackie blurted.

"And then Marco-" Leah added.

"And he helped us while we were that...thing?" Janna winced.

A short moment of silence happened before Janna shouted, "That was awesome!" at the top of her lungs. "We need to do this more often!"

"What?" Jackie uttered.

"I totally agree with you!" Leah remarked, placing a hand in Janna's shoulder. "It felt really nice to be that girl."

"Um, hello, perplexed girl here!" Jackie called, though it fell into deaf ears.

The duo started to walk away while talking as Jackie soon got enraged and chased after them.

"Are you even listening to me?!" yelled the skateboarder.

.

Now, you're probably wondering, where do I go when Jackie, Leah and Janna defuse?

Hehehe...I'm never truly gone.

As long as Marco loves Jackie, is friends with Leah and Janna, and the trio always remain good friends, I'll always be around.

And that's how I like it.


End file.
